Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Mangles Big Adventure
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: It's here! Mangles BIG Adventure Begins! Before the end of Episode 9, Mangle embarks on a quest to find the man responsible for her creation and suffering. Having to go alone she will meet strange people, even meeting two former acquaintances that help her on her journey to defeat the mad scientist, Dr. Vegapunk! Can she finally achieve revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Mangle was sitting on her bed watching the TV in her dorm. She and her sisters were put in dorms for six months through an investigation.

"So bored." Mangle whined and laid back in bed.

"It's been, three days and I want to go and bother or kill people! Oh, this is stupid!" Mangle shouted loud hoping people could hear.

Then something caught her ear on the TV.

"Doctor Vegapunk is announced to have made new weapons for the Alliance." A TV reporter said and Mangle shot up hearing that name.

"V-Vegapunk." Mangle said in fear and gulped looking on the TV at Doctor Vegapunk waving at a crowd of people.

Her hands went into fists as she glared at the TV in hatred.

"The man who created me in a lab and took me apart and replaced robotics in me. Someone who killed my fox mom, and my fox family." She said and as the TV went into commercial she then got off her bed.

She went over to her closet grabbing some clothing and a backpack. She placed them on the bed and tucked some spare clothes into her backpack and her sports bra and panties in next. She quickly grabbed her Gatling canon parts and placed them neatly in the backpack all unhooked for now. She swung in a few packs of human flesh from the fridge in the dorm and two bottles of water. She gathered her shoes and put them on tieing them and got off her bed placing the backpack on her back and opened the dorm door.

No one was paying attention to her as she walked off and down the elevator and she made it outside only to be greeted by Serenity and James with him supervising.

"Mangle." James said frowning.

"James don't I need to do something for myself." Mangle said in a serious tone.

"Then let me come with." Hans said walking up to her grinning.

"No one else can come." Mangle said as Serenity blinked.

"What are you doing Mangle?" She asked.

"I need to handle some business, I promise I will be back okay? and Hans no, you can't come." She said as Hans put his hand on her shoulder.

"Promise you will be back?" He said as Mangle gave him a hug.

"Just masturbate thinking about me." Mangle said as Serenity rolled her eyes and Hans got on his knees to her.

"I promise I will!" He said as James rolled his eyes and moved out of the way for Mangle to make it to a shuttle bus.

"Hurry up before people know your missing." James said to her.

Mangle looked back from the bus and waved. Serenity waved back and walked up to the bus.

"Why are you doing this Mangle?" She asked.

"To get revenge." Mangle said as the doors to the bus shut.

"I'm going to come find you..." Mangle said softly looking at a picture of Dr. Vegapunk on the monitor in the bus on the news channel.

"I'm going to come find you..." Mangle said in a more sinister tone.

MANGLES BIG ADVENTURE!

Chapter 1:

Mangle sat on the bus going north toward Canada and nearing the border.

"Welp, this is going to be fun." She said sitting up and walking to the back of the bus as it stopped.

She opened the back and jumped out and shut the door. The bus honked as she ran away into the bushes and toward a border fence.

"Oh great, climbing." She complained looking at a tall tree nearby and climbed it and then once at the top she moved back and forth to get momentum and leaped over the other side of the fence and made her way into Canada.

"Aye." She said trying to mimic Canadians.

"They will think in one of them, wonder if I got the looks as one of them. Hope so." She said as she ventured in and made her way through a large field.

After several minutes of walking, she noticed a nearby town. "Best get me something to eat." She said holing her credit chip and ran toward the town.

As she got to the town she sat in a diner and opened her backpack taking out some human flesh packed and looked at the waitress.

"Sup son. Could you get me some water and possibly a fork and knife please?" she asked as the woman cocked an eyebrow and handed her water and a knife and fork.

"You going to eat that raw?" She asked.

"Yup!" Mangle said as the waitress walked away from her scared

. "What a freak." Mangle said and ate some human flesh.

"mmm god, this is good." She said as a man next to her looked at her and nearly threw up running away outside.

"Mmm!" Mangle moaned in her mouth.

"Oh great, I will need to replenish more meat soon." She said looking around.

"Damn don't see anyone near dead yet." She sighed.

Mangle walked out of the diner when she got done eating and looked at a bus schedule nearby.

"Excuse me!" She said to a man standing nearby waiting on a bus.

"Yea?" He asked her.

"When is the next shuttle bus?" She asked him.

"In a few hours going north." He said to her as she smiled.

"Good! Uhm, know anyone that may be nearly dead?" She asked him.

"I don't know, all I know is I'm leaving this town because my girlfriend cheated on me with my friend who is no longer my friend." He simply said sighing rubbing his face as she tilted her head looking at him.

"Got a name?" She asked him.

"Rooster." He said and smirked.

"Before you say anything yea, my mother named me Rooster." He said as Mangle shrugged.

"I don't give a fuck." Mangle said.

"Oh." Rooster sighed.

"Names Mangle." Mangle said thumbing to herself.

Mangle then looked back at him.

"So you leaving town?" She asked.

"Yup because I don't want to be near either of them. My mother doesn't want me to go but I can't handle being in the same town as those two." He said sighing as Mangle looked around.

"Maybe you don't need to?" She asked.

"I got too, besides I seen them nearby go into the back of the diner over there. Probably to make out. Hannah is like that to be private." He said as Mangle thought.

"Stay here I got an idea." She said running off toward the diner leaving him confused.

Mangle made it to the back of the diner and looked at the woman named Hannah making out with this guy.

"Hey, you Hannah?" She asked her as Hannah cocked an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Whats your name boy." Mangle said to the man.

"Uh, Phil?" He said confused.

"Phil huh. Well, you two look like you got nice meat on ya. You work out?" She asked.

"Heh yes, I do!" Phil said trying to show a muscle as Hannah slapped his arm down.

"Look freak, we are making out so why don't you take your stupid Faunus self and book off." She said as Mangle tilted her head.

"See that's where you fucked up. You hurt my feelings, and you hurt Roosters." She said and Mangle leaped at both of them with her mouth opened.

Screaming could be heard as Rooster ran to see what the screaming was and seen Mangle carving some meat off Phil.

"Oh my god!" Rooster shouted.

"I took care of your problem buddy." Mangle said as Rooster ran off scared.

Mangle got finished packing more meat and seen the Bus coming.

"Rooster?" She asked looking around for him but shrugged.

"Guess he will stay here after all. People nowadays need to think straight." She said as the doors to the bus closed.

Mangle sat beside a blonde girl who was chewing gum and Mangle sniffed her for a moment until the girl shoved her.

"What the fuck!" The girl said as Mangle tilted her head.

"I'm straight sorry, I don't wanna fuck." Mangle said as the girl glared at her.

"I am the daughter of a multinational businessman! I can have you arrested if I want too." She said as Mangle blinked a few times.

"Whats your name bitch." Mangle said getting ready to fight.

"Justine Spencer! Daughter of Harvey Spencer of the Spencer enterprizes!" She said as Mangle just laughed.

"So a rich girl who's a twat got it." Mangle said which made Justine smack her hard across the face.

Then Mangle leaned her fist back and punched Justine out of the bus and into oncoming traffic into the other lane.

"Look what you made me do!" Mangle shouted as the bus went to a halt and everyone ran out but Mangle.

"Guess I'm driving." Mangle sighed flooring the gas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A few moments later.

"Know why I pulled you over mam?" An officer asked Mangle who blinked a few times.

"Because you love me?" She asked as the officer sighed.

"Look aye, you're driving a bus with a hole on the side and you was going ninety miles an hour." He said to her.

"It's a freeway." Mangle said.

"It's a town street lane mam." He said as Mangle looked around.

"Peerrrrtty sure its a highway." Mangle said as the Officer leaned back.

"Get out of the bus mam." He said as Mangle shook her head.

"Nu!" Mangle said in a cute annoying voice.

She began to start the bus up until noticing there was no more gas.

"Oh fuck." Mangle said and looked around as the Officer tapped his foot.

"Gimme your car." Mangle said to him and a few moments later, Mangle was driving a police car and behind her was the beat-up officer.

Mangle ventured in the police craft as far as she could until it too ran out of gas. She left it on the side of the road and walked on into the forest and kept going toward the north. She ventured for two days in the wilderness by herself. She walked until reaching what looked like a kingdom.

"mm." Mangle said looking at some castle beside the river and approached it. As she approached it, there was ruined flags and banners scattered around and old ruined buildings.

"Wonder what this place used to be." She said and walked over a wooden bridge until she was greeted by a man holding a large sword.

"Pray for mercy!" He yelled and ran at her.

"You entered the Kivail lands!" He shouted as Mangle held up her Gatling cannon already fixed up and ready to go possibly fixing it up while wandering around. She shot rapidly at him blasting ten holes through his body and he died right on spot.

"Bitch." Mangle said and clicked it.

She wandered into the ruins of a castle and was greeted by another man.

"You are in the Kivail territory! We isolated ourselves- are you paying attention to me!?" He asked as she just kept walking passed him.

"I got to head north." She said and looked around.

"By the way dude, its the future. Flying cars, space ships. You know intergalactic stuff and you are stuck in the stone ages why?" She asked.

"W-well because its all we know!" He said nodding his head approving.

"My name is Eric Kivail, one of the grand kivails of our time." he said to her.

"Okay Okay let me stop you right there dude, your lost brother. In time." She said as a woman came out.

"Dear who is this?" She asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Mangle asked curiously.

"My name is Marie, the two behind you are Bella and Chase Kivail, I am the queen of this land- w-wait. where is my husband?" She asked looking around.

"Oh, a dude with a red-painted face?" She asked.

"Yes him." Marie said to her.

"Yea... He's dead." Mangle said simply as Marie screamed.

"Kill this witch!" She yelled as the Kivails got into a stance of attack.

"Oh, So this is how we wanna do it." Mangle said throwing down her Gatling cannon.

"Alright then." She said unhooking her cybernetic arms from her shoulders. Her robotic arms shown as she mangled out her limbs and stretched out.

"What in gods name is that!?" Chase shouted and shot with his crossbow at her.

The arrows only dented against her robotics.

"Rawr!" Mangle yelled and wrapped her limbs around his neck squeezing until crushing Chases' neck and throwing his body into Marie to knock her away.

The other two Eric and Bella using different tricks to attack Mangle. Bella using a spell element to burn Mangle's legs. Mangle quickly mangled her own legs and soon scattered across the ground and burrowed under the dirt. All was quiet as the group remained silent.

"Maybe-" Bella started as Mangle dragged her right underground and her screams didn't last very long.

Eric and Marie tried to run for it.

"Back to the Castle!" He shouted only for him to trip and crack his head into the stone stairs.

"No Eric!" Marie screamed and soon Mangle stood at the door of the Castle.

"Mmm. Abandoned place out of civilization, your corpses will rot here sadly." Mangle said and looked around.

"Please, I will give you gold! This is a gold necklace, take it!" Marie said crying.

"Oh okay fine I'll let you live." Mangle said.

"April fools day bitch." Mangle said grabbing the necklace and smashing her robotic claws into Marie's body and ripping out her liver kicking her down the stairs.

Mangle slurped up the Liver.

"mmm god, this is good- rich in vitamins." Mangle said and gulped.

"Now on my way." Mangle said to herself and kept going north.

Mangle ventured for a while until finding a camp in the dark with a few teenagers sitting around talking with also two Batarians with them all laughing.

"May I join?" Mangle asked coming out of the bushes.

"Sure whoever you are!" One drunk Batarian said laughing and falling backward.

One of the human teenagers gave Mangle a joint.

"For me?" Mangle asked looking at it and lit it.

"Dude we are going to get wasted tonight!" Mangle said as they all cheered.

"Nearest town is just a mile off guys! Let's cause some mayhem!" One teenager shouted as Mangle smoked the joint getting high.

"Yeaaa..." Mangle said nodding and speaking in a creepy voice.

"Let us get in trouble bitches." Mangle said as they all cheered and ran off toward there hovercars with Mangle following behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Mangle woke up with a headache and slowly stood up inside of a destroyed convenience store.

"Oh, dude, what happened." She said shaking her head as she heard sirens coming.

"I got to get out of here." She said slowly running to get out until a man with the name tag Zangei came from the back of the store.

"What did you do to my store!" He shouted running at Mangle.

Mangle quickly zoomed out of the store and into the woods running with her backpack still hooked around her.

"Yikes! Canadians are mean people!" She said shaking her head.

"Damn Canadians." She mumbled and ventured on foot again.

Later she made it to a highway with her thumb out waiting. Cars zooming by her not really wanting to pick her up. She looked like a Faunus human at that. Then a Mercedes Benz pulled up next to her.

"Get in." A woman said with pink flowing hair on the passenger side.

Mangle got into the car setting her backpack aside and upfront was a man with red hair and the girl with pink.

"Where you headed?" The man asked.

"Alaska." Mangle said as the man smirked.

"Far out we are actually heading up near the border of Alaska! Strap in girl!" He said as Mangle buckled up and he went back onto the freeway.

"Oh Hunny look on the map, State Farm bank is just up a few miles." She said as he drove a little faster.

A few moments went by and Mangle spoke up.

"So what's your names?" She asked.

"Well hun my name is Sakura Almeida and this is my two days old Husband! Kito!" She yelled giggling as Kito smirked and kissed her hand going up.

"Damn right babe." he said to her as Mangle blinked a few times in the back seat.

"So you two are recently married?" Mangle asked.

"Yes we are, say what's your name." Kito asked.

"Mangle Gorgon." She said.

"Gorgon! Why ain't your sisters famous down at Seattle or something?" Kito asked while driving.

"Uh sure." Mangle said.

"Hun, the bank is down this street." Sakura said.

"Okay, say Mangle wait in the car we won't be but a minute okay?" He asked her.

Kito pulled the car over next to the bank and both him and Sakura got outputting ski masks on and pulling out automatic blaster pistols entering. Mangle waited not really realizing what was going on.

"They better hurry up." Mangle said until they actually did run out and throwing a big bag of cash on Mangle's lap.

"Hold this." Sakura said shooting at the front of the bank as Kito drove off.

"Yeah, babe we got the score!" He shouted as Sakura kissed him merrily on the lips as he was driving.

"Oh, babe I might jack you off right now!" Sakura shouted undoing his pants.

"Blow me, babe!" Kito yelled as Mangle blinked in the backseat.

"Uhm. oh wow, she's doing it. Okay." Mangle said looking around and forward.

"She's a champ at that." Mangle said as Kito nodded.

"Hell yea." He said.

Mangle looks at the viewers reading this. "Terrible..." Mangle said shaking her head at what was going on and just got back to watching with popcorn.

After a day of robbing two more banks, they stopped at a motel.

"Well Mangle it seems we got to go east and you got to go north-west from here into Alaska." Kito said to her.

"Thanks, dude." Mangle said walking off.

"Hey wait, here." Kito threw her a small bag of cash.

"It's ten grand for helping us." Sakura said smiling hugging Kito.

"I hope you two become the best robbers in Canada." Mangle nodded to them.

"Soon the world!" Kito laughed.

Mangle swung her backpack over her shoulder and ventured off with some more supply and more human meat from the motel. Luckily she found a guy who was shot in the back alleyway and got his meat that way. Mangle walked and walked until reaching the border gate and waited her turn. Then she was called to walk forward.

She saw other people coming and going from the border and looked at a TV Screen in one car showing the news of the advance of the new military for the Alliance under Dr. Vegapunk.

Mangle frowned and her hand went into a fist.

"Welcome to Alaska- you got a green card?" A woman station checker said looking at Mangle.

"I'm Dromund Kaasian." She said as the woman had a shocked expression.

"A what?" She asked.

"Listen, lady." Mangle started.

"F D Shippou mam- Hey Michael come here!" She shouted as a man came up.

"Yea?" Michael asked.

"Look at this girl. She's a Faunus and says she's from some drum and kasodian hahaha some stupid place!" She laughed as Michael laughed as well.

"Very rude." Mangle said ready to grab her weapon but figured too many people were around.

"Look how about I show you my paperwork privately." She said to them. "

Okay okay come on little kasiania! HAHAHA!" F D Shippou laughed as she guided Mangle with Michael to the near trailer to get her paperwork out.

The trailer began to rock a few times and loud gunfire was heard.

Mangle walked out and back to the checkpoint as one guy standing there was scared now.

"Hey, hurry up we got a bounty to collect!" Kisame yelled from his car.

"Hey, it's you two!" Mangle shouted.

"Oh no. Roll up the windows." Kisame said.

"Like it would do us any good." Itachi sighed.

Mangle ran up to them as the border guard did.

"Is this girl with you two?" he asked them.

"Yes, I am they are my dads!" Mangle said as Itachi frowned.

"I'm going to think about suicide now." Itachi said as Kisame had a disgusted face.

"Just get in." He said and shown his Green card and drove passed the post.

"Okay, you little shit why did you lie!" Kisame yelled looking at his mirror into the back seat at Mangle.

"I need to kill someone." Mangle said.

"So do we." Itachi said to her.

"Doctor Vegapunk." Kisame said as Mangle shot up.

"That's who I am going to kill!" She shouted.

"Then we can go together and take him down, he's got a big bounty on him." Kisame said as Mangle jumped a little.

"My kill mine! Please!" Mangle said as Kisame and Itachi looked at each other.

"Of course but we don't know where he is." Itachi said.

"You kill him we get the body, deal?" Itachi asked as Mangle nodded.

"Deal!" Mangle said pulling out her device showing them a map on the holo screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

All three was on the road and Mangle was humming.

"Were on the road again!" Mangle started singing.

"No!" Itachi shouted as Kisame and her looked at him.

"Itachi isn't a music kind of guy." Kisame said to Mangle.

"Oh look! A restaurant, I'm starving!" Kisame said and pulled in.

"We don't get time for-" Itachi started as both Kisame and Mangle got out.

"This." Itachi said and sighed getting out next.

They got a booth and was sitting.

"I brought my own meat, cannibal." Mangle said to them.

"Don't tell anyone that." Kisame said and smiled at the coming waitress.

"I would love the special." He said with a wink as Itachi sighed.

"Just biscuits and gravy for me." He said as Mangle looked up.

"Water for them and myself." She said as the waitress smiled and then gave a wink to Itachi who was unphased.

"Dude she was checking you out!" Kisame said to him.

"I don't care." Itachi sighed again as Mangle shook her head. "Men huh?"

Kisame noticed a black cat outside. "Oh no... bad luck- Itachi the salt." Kisame said to him as Itachi handed him the salt and Kisame flaked it behind him and into a man's hair who turned and glared at Kisame and stood up.

"What do you think you're doing you ugly freak!" He shouted and stood up punching his fists together.

"Oh uh! I didn't mean too!" Kisame said in fear as Mangle blinked.

"You look big enough to beat him up- wimp!" Mangle shouted and stood up.

"Leave my friend's alone bitch." Mangle shoved the man as the man cracked his neck and another man with him cracked his own.

"Names Noxious Assegai!" The man roared at Mangle and ran at her.

"Names Wolf Fang." The other said growling and went to grab Mangle but Itachi got up and fired a fireball into Wolf Fang burning his head as he screamed to run out side and land his head into the snow outside.

Mangle grabbed Noxious' balls and twisted and then ripped them clean off and blasted him out through the window.

Everyone else in the restaurant went back to eating and minding there own. The two men outside dead.

"I'll pay for damages." Mangle said to a waitress who sighed and put it on their tab.

"You got to man up Kisame." Itachi said.

"Well, he frightened me a little." Kisame tried to act all tough now.

"But next time I'll be ready!" He yelled as Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Don't embarrass us please." Itachi said and looked over to Mangle.

"Do you know where Dr. Vegapunks base is at?" He asked her.

"Yes I do, its about one day travel from here. Up to the north west of Alaska is a laboratory offices and such. I know that's where he is still." Mangle said and then told them both her life story.

"I was made in a lab, they got my dads sperm and conducted experiments so they could put it inside an arctic fox and well, she birthed me. A humanoid arctic fox. But they wanted to conduct weapon experimentation on me. I could hunt down humans for what ever reason he wanted me for. Probably a government soldier or something. They took me apart alive and replaced my limbs with robotics. I had to feel all that pain and then synthetic skin put on me. I was made into a freak..." She said and gritted her teeth.

"Then they tortured my mom to death because she was an animal and they called her a vermin. They took my half brothers and sisters and skinned them and laughed about it. I broke out! I made them pay! I made all of those scientists pay! And I want the man, the man in charge. Dead." Mangle said as her eyes gleamed bright yellow.

Her left eye having a hole showing her robotic endo skeleton eye was white but turned yellow to red out of rage. Then she cooled down.

"That's, awful." Itachi said patting her head.

"Yeah, you know what you kill Vegapunk and give us at least some form of him to take back to show we killed him and we can get paid." Kisame said.

"I will give you his head." Mangle said as Itachi and Kisame nodded.

"We should get going soon." Mangle said and then they heard some noise near them.

"Ugh!" A man shouted and fell to the floor having a seizure as his stomach began to move on its own.

"Holy shit..." One woman said as one other man tried to help the man in trouble.

The waitress came and looked as Kisame looked at her.

"What did he have?" Kisame asked.

"The special." She said to him.

"That's what I ordered! Change mine to biscuits and gravy!" Kisame said as Itachi looked at him.

"Good choice." He said and looked back at the man in agony.

Then his stomach burst open with an alien creature inside and growled at everyone.

Then he appeared to put on a small hat and cane and began to sing skipping on the dead man.

"Hello my baby, hello my honey. Hello, my ragtime, summertime gal. Send me a kiss by wire, by wire." Kisame and Itachi were in shock as Mangle blinked a few times recording it with her phone.

"Baby, my heart's on fire, on fire. If you refuse me, honey, you lose me. Then you'll be left alone, oh baby." The dishwasher came in and dropped all the plates in shock as everyone else in the restaurant was creeped out.

The creature made its way toward the door.

"Telephone, and tell me, tell me. Tell me I'm your very own!" The creature left the building as Kisame, Itachi and Mangle stood up.

"Check Please!" They all said together as the waitress huffed in shock. "On the house."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

One day later, they parked in front of the Biogenetic labs of Dr. Vegapunk. The snow started to flutter around them.

"This is it." Itachi said as Kisame wrapped himself up with another scarf.

"Freezing, I'll become a frozen fish sickle!" Kisame said.

"Shark sickle." Itachi added as Mangle tapped Kisame's shoulder.

"Let me do the driving this time okay big guy?" She asked as Kisame got out and into the back seat.

"What are you planning on doing, we got no clearance to go in." Itachi said to Mangle who smirked.

"Buckle up." Mangle said and began to rev the engine.

"Wait, you're not serious!" Itachi said looking at her.

"What is she doing?" Kisame asked as Mangle stared at the building.

"The place that caged me." She said as a guard approached them.

"Excuse me this is private property." He said to them.

"Is that radio work on you?" Mangle asked rolling the window down some.

"Yes mam why?" The guard asked.

"Can you contact Vegapunk, tell him his old long lost package is here." She said as the man frowned turning his radio on and got the frequency.

"Sir, there is a girl here with two others saying that they got a package for you?" He said as there was a pause the guard looked at Mangle.

"What package?" He asked.

Mangle then with her robotics swung her mangled arm out and into the guard's throat killing him and grabbed the radio from him and put it up to her ear.

"Remember a creature you made, a fox type humanoid girl back a long time ago?" She said on the radio as Dr. Vegapunks voice was heard.

"Ah, yes. Mangle One Zero." He said to Mangle.

"May I ask who this is?" He asked next.

Mangle then smirked and revved the engine to its max.

"I'm back!" Mangle shouted dropping the radio and floored the gas and drove right through the gates toward the facility.

"Kisame throw that grenade I brought at those pipes right there hurry!" She yelled.

Kisame unclipped the grenade and threw it out the window at the pipes Mangle told him to throw too and exploded the pipes making the entire facility shut off primary power and explode its refined fuel next to the pipes making huge explosions within the building.

Mangle kept flooring the gas screaming and drove right into the building running over a few scientists trying to escape and then drove the car through the hallways.

"Woah!" Itachi yelled holding on.

"Woohoo!" Kisame yelled laughing as Mangle drove the car through the wide hallways and into facilities knocking over crates and cages of other animals freeing them.

She then floored the gas one more time and smashed into a thick layer of wall and into a large dome room. The car now was useless as the engine was smoking and they got out.

"Find Vegapunk hurry!" Mangle shouted as they went different ways.

Two guards ran at Kisame who swung his large sword right into there bodies knocking them away and into the wall.

"This is where it gets fun!" He said and noticed a dog.

"Agh! A dog!" He shouted scared but noticed it was caged with other wolves and dog species.

All of them barking for help.

"Come on!" Kisame yelled pushing a few buttons on a monitor to unlock the cages.

"Let's go!" He shouted as Itachi noticing this looked at the cages for cougars and unlocked them.

"Let's make a mess." Itachi said and blinked.

"Wow, I can sure come up with a badass response." Itachi said as Kisame ran passed him.

"No time for talking let's do the killing!" Kisame said as they both began to unlock cages in the main dome room.

Guards trying to shoot at them got attacked by the wild animals.

"Itachi! I see a camera monitor of Vegapunk walking down with some guards, he's in hallways B-15!" Kisame said as Itachi ran that way.

Itachi got there only to be stopped by two Mangle clones.

"What the hell?" Itachi said in shock.

"Enjoy my clones for the Alliance army!" Vegapunk laughed walking away as two clones of Mangle began to attack with rockets out of there arms toward Itachi who ducked out of the way.

Itachi then leaped out and used his Sharingan ability to confuse the two clones and sent a fireball right at them scorching their bodies. Yet when the fire burned out they were just robots now crawling toward him.

"Holy crap..." Itachi said kicking one in the head-blowing its circuits and stabbed the other with his kunai in the neck ripping its wiring out.

"This isn't good." Itachi said opening the doorway and noticed more clones of Mangle being processed for war.

"Oh my god, so this is what Vegapunk is using for the Alliance..." He said to himself and looked at a monitor.

"Wait, this is all a trick to take over the alliance!" Itachi said seeing the blueprints.

"I need to shut them down- I can do it here!" Itachi said typing on the computer.

Kisame ran into a few clones of Mangle shooting at him.

"Oh shit! Holy crap they cloned her!" Kisame shouted and noticed a few cages of apes.

"Clones of her is all we need..." Itachi sighed while typing.

"Okay, guys help me!" He said throwing his sword into the cage locks breaking them as the Apes roared and broke out moving toward the clones of Mangle ripping them apart.

"Thank you!" Kisame said leaping into a room and finding files of Mangle clones.

"Mangle was the first line and they cloned her... they are making an army!" Kisame said in shock. He then noticed nearby was a computer system linked to an ion orbital cannon aimed at the Alliance HQ.

"They are going to instead invade the Alliance and take it over..." Kisame said in deep thought looking at the monitor and typed on it that the orbital cannon moved its aim and aimed right at there own facility. Kisame clicked a few buttons and it will fire in fifteen minutes.

"Oh no we got to go!" Kisame shouted running to find Itachi and Mangle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Remember my family!" Mangle shouted chasing after Vegapunk who was using keycards to stop her at each door.

She used her mangled abilities to rip open those doors with her robotic strength fueled with her black blood.

"You slaughtered them like animals!" She screamed as Vegapunk laughed.

"Child they were animals!" He laughed and ran up the stairs.

"They weren't animals, they were family!" Mangle shouted.

Mangle climbed up the stairs using her robotic claws trying to catch up only to meet three more clones of herself and she swiftly with her Gatling cannon held on her mangled left hand shot rapidly at them scattering plasma bullets everywhere killing them.

"I want you to answer for your sinister illegal experiments!" She shouted as she then heard Itachi yell nearby.

"Mangle! This facility is going to go under soon we got to go!" He shouted up the stairs at her.

"Not until I kill him!" Mangle yelled looking down at the stairs.

"Run hurry. I can handle him!" She shouted and took to the chase again.

Vegapunk was getting inside his private helicopter as it was taking off Mangle got there.

"No no no!" She yelled in anger.

Vegapunk waved at her laughing as Mangle looked at trying to find a way. She then noticed a flexible pole holding a flag and jumped right onto the top as it bent back and as it went back forward she let go having momentum and her robotic arms stretched out mangled out.

They wrapped around the railing of the helicopter and held on.

"Hm! Get off!" Vegapunk tried to stomp on her hands as she then flipped herself up and onto the helicopter's side kicking her foot into the glass where the pilot was and kicking him right in the head knocking him out.

The helicopter began to spin until it crashed into the nearby tree's.

The helicopter in fumes was in the tree's as Vegapunk fell into the snow from above and got to his feet only to see Mangle standing there glaring at him.

"You little bitch." He said smirking holding a device up and it sends a signal to her brain that made her feel tremendous pain.

"You think you're free? I own you!" He yelled at her and laughed.

"I will just start from scratch and make a new army to rule the Alliance and this world! With a new species of you that are truly loyal and obedient!" He said and smashed his fist into her face a few times as she couldn't stop him while the device was turned on.

"I will rule this world and everyone in it will love and praise my work! I will make a new world filled with robotics and soon we shall live like robots, immortal and free!" He laughed punching her square in the face again.

"Now I shall end your life!" He said picking up a piece of the debris of the helicopter that was a sharp piece of metal.

He approached her grabbing her neck and putting the piece of metal toward her neck.

"Remember my family..." Mangle spit in his face as he laughed.

"I do, and I enjoyed torturing every one of those vermin!" He shouted and soon heard a growl behind him.

He looked back noticing all the animals that were caged behind him, all of the animals and with the arctic fox's that growled. Vegapunk stood in horror looking at them and gulped.

"Leave his head for me." Mangle yelled as the animals rushed him and attacked as he screamed in pain they began to eat him alive.

"No no! agh! no!" Vegapunk screamed until his screams died down.

The animals took the remaining body parts to eat for themselves and all that was left was his head.

Itachi ran over.

"Mangle, we got a minute before this place explodes!" He shouted.

"Heres your head." Mangle said handing it to him and they both ran to where Kisame was waiting and they ran together.

Then the Ion beam hit and exploded the entire facility and they felt the aftershock and flew into the snow.

Itachi and Kisame got out of the snow helping Mangle out as they watched the facility gather in debris and smoke.

"It's over..." Mangle said and finally let out a tear finally free from the horrors of the experimentation in her haunting dreams.

"Mom... you're free." Mangle said to herself as the animals howled and roared in victory.

Then they went there separate ways.

Kisame got the head and put it in a bag.

"This will be proof of his death for our credit bounty." Kisame said nodding looking at Itachi and they both looked over at Mangle.

"Well you ready to go?" Itachi asked.

"I need to head back to Seattle." Mangle said to them and they nodded.

"It was interesting traveling with you." Kisame said and shook her hand.

"Same to you two freaks." Mangle smirked as they smirked back.

"If you need anything, let us know." Itachi said and walked off with Kisame.

"Great our car is gone we need to walk..." Kisame said.

"I'm coming along too till we get to a station." Mangle said to them walking with them.

A few days later Mangle made it back with two Alliance guards escorting her back to her room.

"James was supposed to watch you!" One of them said as James ran in.

"I was but I had to use the bathroom, she was only gone for like how long Mangle?" He asked trying not to get in trouble.

"Dude I went to the bathroom and it only took me twenty minutes out of my room, relax." She said.

"You got a bathroom in your dorm!" One guard shouted.

"Look forget it just stay in here till you are escorted out." One guard said walking away and the other following with a sigh.

Serenity approached with Hans.

"So babe, you get what you needed?" He asked and then there was a News Alert on the screen of Dr. Vegapunk dead and how he was plotting to take over the Alliance with clones of Mangle.

Serenity and James blinked and turned there heads toward Mangle as Mangle made out with Hans for a moment and turned her head.

"Wanna watch us have sex?" She asked as Serenity smacked her own face.

"You killed the scientist I take it." Serenity said to her.

"Yup, and I feel better now... Don't worry, I will be a lot better now." Mangle said nodding and smiled brightly.

"I got you and my remaining family left to love and bug all the time." Mangle chuckled and smiled.

Serenity smirked and gave Mangle a hug and both sisters had smiles on their faces, and Mangle... finally free from her past.


End file.
